


Crossroads

by RiversEnd



Series: Confluence [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversEnd/pseuds/RiversEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, transitional fic between Fate's Burden, and Harbinger of Faith (Inquisition WIP and Part Three of the series).  Takes place during, and after, the events of Act Three.  (Personally it's my idea of how the whole, Anders blowing up the Chantry should have been handled.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end for our heroes, at least for this story. The final events of Act Three begin.

"What's this?" Hawke said, picking up a scribbled piece of paper from Ander's desk.

"That?" Anders asked as he reached for the paper, taking it from Hawke's hand.  "Oh, this."  He shrugged.  "It's a recipe for a potion.  I've been doing some research and I think it might help separate me from Justice."

"Really? But I thought…"

"Things have been growing more difficult, lately," Anders replied, hoping Hawke wouldn't notice the obvious lie.  "Justice and I have actually come to an agreement that, though the plight of mages is dire, it's too big a problem for just the two of us to fix.  Besides, a spirit's true home is in the Fade."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Raine asked in concern.

"Actually, there is," Anders answered.  "I've already found everything on the list.  But something's missing.  I was wondering…" the mage hesitated.  "I still need to do some research.  Find out what's missing from the formula. But I can't get into the Gallows to research.  I was wondering if there might be something that could help me in the Chantry library. Is it possible that you could, maybe, distract the Grand Cleric for me?  Just for a little while.  Long enough for me to sneak into their library and out again. I promise it won't take long."

"Why not just ask Sebastian?" Hawke suggested.  "I know the two of you don't exactly get along, but I can't imagine him not wanting to help with something like this.  Or I could ask Carver to maybe help smuggle you some books. I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to gloat over you 'coming to your senses' as he would say." Ygraine did her best Carver impersonation.

"No need to bother your brother."

"You sure? He's coming by this afternoon to spend time with Andra."  She shook her head as she continued.  "Couldn't get him to visit after leaving him behind for the Deep Roads, but for her…"

Anders laughed. "Couldn't get him to not be a shit brother, but he's a terrific uncle?"

"That's about it," Raine agreed.  "You sure you don't want me to ask?"

"I'm sure," Anders replied a little too decisively.  "We still don't know how deep he is in Meredith's pockets. For all we know he visits Andra to make sure she's not a mage," he said with a sneer.  "It's entirely one thing to have the Champion of Kirkwall wandering the city a free apostate.  But to have her spawning an entire family of them. I'm sure it gives the Knight-Commander nightmares."

"Really?" Hawke crossed her arms in annoyance.  "That's low. Even for you." She turned, retrieving her staff from where she had propped it against the wall when she came in. "You can talk to Sebastian yourself. Or get one of your underground mages to pass a note to Carver," she said on her way out.  "I'll come back to check on you later this week. That is, if you're not in a foul mood then as well."

"Raine…" Anders called out as she left the clinic, but it was too late.  She was already gone and not about to turn back.

The healer's shoulders slumped slightly with the rejection.  The two of them had grown apart somewhat since the birth of Hawke's daughter, and to add to the situation, Justice had grown far more impatient with their cause.  The spirit demanded they do something, take action like they had not before.  Sneaking a handful of mages out of the Gallows a few at a time was no longer enough, not with the fear of Hawke's daughter potentially being a mage hanging over their heads.  Hawke may have the mistaken confidence that Meredith would leave Andra alone, but Anders, and Justice as well, were sure that if the child ever showed even a modicum of magical talent, Meredith herself would likely show up on Hawke's doorstep to claim the girl. 

 _Her complacency makes her blind_.

"I fear for her. For them both."

 _Which is why we need to act.  Now. We don't need her to distract the fool Cleric.  Soon, all will know what complacency breeds_.

"Soon…" the mage whispered.  "Yes. All too soon."

*****

Hawke entered her home from the cellar as normal when she visited Anders, her mind unsettled from their conversation.  Something was wrong with her friend.  She just couldn’t quite figure it out.  First there was that fake potion recipe.  She may not be the greatest of alchemists, but Hawke knew that whatever it was that Anders was brewing had nothing to do with Justice or the Fade. Second, his request to distract the Grand Cleric didn't sit well with her.  Why would he even be looking for a book on magic and the Fade in the Chantry's library?  That, with coupled with his refusal to get help from Carver with locating a possible answer in the Gallows, tripped every internal warning she had.

"Raine?" she heard Fenris from the door to the study. 

"Hmmm?" she questioned absently.  "I'm sorry, Fenris.  I'm a little distracted."

"Is everything alright?"  His question was tinged with worry.  Though he had tolerated Anders' presence a little more since he helped with not only bringing him and Hawke back together, but with the birth of their daughter, he was still suspicious of the mage and his spirit companion.

"No, it's not. Is Carver here, yet?"

"He is. He and Andra are out in the garden with the Talon.  Why?" Fenris couldn't help but worry. He had learned better how to pick up on her moods the past several years since he had moved in. This particular mood he had only seen one other time, and that was when a rogue, dwarven Carta clan had attacked her and her brother at the command of a twisted, ancient Tevinter magister turned darkspawn.

"I just need a favor from him, that's all," Hawke replied, trying to set his worries at ease.

"What's going on, Raine?" Fenris pushed the issue.  Something was definitely wrong if she was coming back from Anders' clinic wanting to ask a favor of her Templar brother.

"I'm not sure. Maybe nothing."

"Don't give me that," he continued.  "First you come back from the mage's clinic, distracted and looking worried. Then you talk about asking your brother, the Templar, for a favor?  No.  Don't tell me it's 'probably nothing.'"

"I'm not sure. But you're right. Something is off about him. He's been distant lately. More so than he has been the last year.  I'm worried about him, Fenris."

Fenris stepped forward, pulling her into a warm hug.  He knew how much it hurt her to suspect the other mage.  They were the best of friends, or had been until about a year ago when the two had began growing distant. 

"Is this why you have yet to tell him about being ill recently?"

"That's actually why I went to see him this morning.  But things happened, and I got side tracked."

"Ygraine," Fenris growled.  "This is your health we are talking about.  You've been ill every morning for the past two weeks."

Hawke chuckled. Oh, her beautiful elven warrior had missed so much the first time through this.  "I'm not ill, Fenris.  And another day or two for Anders' magical confirmation isn't going to make any difference."

"Ygraine!" Fenris interrupted as he let her go and began pacing in annoyance.  "I've seen you in the mornings.  You can hardly hold down your breakfast. That is if you even make it that far before falling ill.  How can you ignore…"

"Fenris," Raine laughed, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him to her to stop his pacing. "I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

The elf stood still in shock, mouth open to make an argument.  "Again?" he gasped in surprise.

"Yes, again," she rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.  "It tends to happen more than once, you know.  Especially when two people enjoy each other as much as we do," she replied, resting her forehead against his. 

"But…"

"I've been ill. I know.  It's how I know, actually.  It's perfectly normal for the first few months. It'll go away eventually."

"How can that be normal?"

"My body is adjusting. That's all."

"Seems like entirely too much misery for anyone to do it more than once," he grumbled.

Raine leaned in and kissed him gently.  She knew his problem was worry for her sake.  For the fact that she would be the one that was uncomfortable and, quite literally, bearing the weight of this.  It only endeared him more to her.  "Yes. But when I see you play with Andra, the way you light up with her in your arms when she smiles at you…" Her voice faltered just a little with emotion.  That at least, the wild emotional ride she was embarking on, was something Fenris was familiar with.  "To see that, I would give you an entire horde of little ones.  And I'm sure you wouldn't object to making them, either."

"Still seems like an unfair trade, if you ask me," Fenris answered lightly, kissing her briefly.

"Oh, I don't know. I get months of you doting on me, trying to take care of my every need," she laughed gently at the memory. Fenris had been near beside himself the months following when he found out about her first pregnancy. "I think it all works out in the end."

*****

Ygraine smiled at Carver as he entered the study after putting Andra down and tucking her in for the night.  "She adores you, you know."

"She reminds me so much of Bethany, it almost hurts some days."

"She would have made a terrific aunt."

"That she would have."  Carver cleared his throat, loosening the emotional knot there.  "So what is it that you needed to speak to me about?" 

"I need you to look into something for me.  Nothing illicit, but I still need you to keep it secret."

"Sister," Carver growled in warning.

"Please," Ygraine begged. "If I didn't think it was important, you know I wouldn't ask.  And if it turns out to be anything that needs taking care of, I promise you I'll let you be the one to take care of it."

That held Carver's attention. "You know I'd be taking care of it as a Templar?"

"Believe me," Hawke sighed.  "I know."

"Alright," Carver agreed.  What ever it was, not only was it enough to get his sister to ask him for help, but also that she was calling on him as a Templar for that help, showed not only how important it was for her, but just how urgent as well.  "What is it that I need to look into?"

"Just some ingredients," she said handing him a list.  "I need to know what different combinations of these particular substances might be used for."

"That's it?"

"For now."

Carver looked at her skeptically. How could a simple list of ingredients cause her to worry so much?

"I know I'm being cryptic. Trust me on this. Please?"

Her brother nodded. "Fine," he relented. "I'll see what I can do. I have a mage friend in the Gallows that I think I can trust with this.  I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, brother," Raine said, crossing to give her brother a hug.  "I promise to make it up to you."

"You'd better."

They both laughed. "I need to be going."

"Let me walk you to the door."

*****

Later that night, Hawke lay in bed, curled up against Fenris, soaking in the familiarity of his presence, praying to all that was holy that she was overreacting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver returns to Hawke with the only possible reason for the ingredients in Anders' potion recipe. Hawke tries to stop the inevitable. Act Three comes to an end.

Two days later…

Hawke was just descending the steps to the main floor of the estate, Andra on her hip, when Carver entered the house without preamble.  He didn't knock, just entered the house, concern and anger etched on his face.

"What are you into, Sister?" he demanded, waving the piece of paper she had given him to investigate angrily before him.

"Go to your father, Andra," she said to the toddler as she placed her on the floor. "He's in the study." With a playful pat on the girls shoulders as she turned her towards the library, she sent the girl on her way.

"I'm not into anything, Carver," she answered with exasperation.  Trust her brother to get worked up and see things that weren't there.  "What has your smalls in such a twist, today?"

"This!" He shoved the paper at her.

Hawke's face fell. "So it's not good, is it," she replied. 

"Where did you get this list?"

"First, tell me what they do?"

"Sister…" Carver growled.

"I'm not playing games, Carver.  I need to know. Please."  Her heart sank.  If her brother was this upset, she knew she wasn't overreacting. Anders was up to something, and it wasn't any good.

Carver sighed. He had never heard his sister, the great Champion of Kirkwall so desperate.  "The only thing these ingredients, together, are good for is blowing things up," he tried to keep his voice calm. "So I will ask you, one more time, sister.  What are you into?"

"Shit." Hawke blanched, horror coursing through her followed by rage and betrayal.  Without a word to her brother, she turned and headed towards the library.  "Fenris!" she called out on her way.  "I need to go out for a bit.  I'm not sure when I'll be back exactly."

"What's wrong?" He knew by the urgency of her voice, by the anger on her face, that something was far from right.

"You were right," she said, tears finally spilling through her anger.  "You were right, and now I get to turn my best friend in to the Templars."  Behind her, she heard Carver gasp.  "Wish me luck," she called out over her shoulder as she turned back towards her brother.  "Come on.  Let's go make Meredith a very happy woman."

"She's in the courtyard with Orsino.  Again."

"Good. It's less far for me to go." She grabbed her staff as she ran out the door into the courtyard. 

"What's wrong? You're starting to worry me," Carver asked.

"Bastard lied to me, is what's wrong," Hawke spat angrily.  "And then he had the gall to try and involve me in whatever it is he's planning."

"I still don't understand," Carver replied.

"Sebastian," Hawke nodded as she passed the archer, coming to a stop briefly to speak with the Chantry brother.  This involved him as well, now.  "Good to see you.  I might need your help here in a moment."

"The Grand Cleric sent me to keep an eye on things," he said.  "She's as tired of the bickering as the rest of us."

"Then let's see if we can put an end to it," Hawke replied urgently.  "At least for today."

Without another word, she strode past him and into the courtyard to face the angry pair that had become Meredith and Orsino.

"This has to stop!" Ygraine called out, interrupting their argument.  "Bickering and squabbling like this will not solve anything. Surely there has to be some arrangement, some compromise that can be made to end this conflict between the two of you."

"The time for compromise has come to an end!"  A voice Hawke did not want to hear at the moment rose above the crowd.  People parted, a tremor of confusion rippling through the crowd as Anders stepped forward, dressed in all black, his staff in his hand and held before him, declaring himself a mage for all the world to see.

"What have you done?" Hawke demanded of the other.

"I've removed the possibility of compromise.  They're too far gone in their argument to see reason, and the Chantry prefers to sit by and wait, doing nothing," Anders answered.  "When even you wouldn't help, I knew something had to be done."

"It's not too late…" Hawke pleaded.

"It is," Anders said with a deep sadness in his voice.  "Change is unavoidable now." 

With his words, as if by some sick, twist of fate, Hawke watched in horror as light, blood red, rose up from the Chantry, followed by a terrifying explosion that knocked everyone in the small courtyard off their feet.

"What have you done?" Her voice was shaken with horror and disbelief, lost almost to Sebastian's cry where he knelt next to her.

"What I had to do."

"This was not necessary!" Hawke yelled as she rose to her feet gesturing towards the now destroyed Chantry.  "This was murder!"

"Something had to be done!" Anders raged.  "I know I must be judged for my actions, but I did this for the freedom of all mages! For us!  I did this for Andra!" 

At the mention of her daughter, Hawke's anger turned into blind rage.  In a heartbeat, she stepped forward, pulling her fist back only to launch it back at the mage.  It landed with a satisfying crunch, knocking the man flat. "Don't you dare speak my daughter's name!" she growled low and menacing, lightning crackling faintly across her fingers, her magic barely held in check behind her rage. "Don't you dare! You did this for yourself and no other."

"Do you want her to grow up in fear of the circle?" Anders replied, his hand rubbing gently at his bleeding lip.  "To live in fear of Templar abuse and being hated for what is her Maker given gift?"

"We don't even know if she will be a mage, Anders!" Hawke yelled back.  "All you have done is insure that, if she is a mage, she will be hated with the rest of us!  You've just proved to all of Thedas why we cannot be trusted! You stupid, shortsighted, self-absorbed, arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Well spoken, Champion," Meredith's voice spoke from behind her.  "In light of this atrocity, I am forced to call for the Right of Annulment."

"You can't," Orsino gasped.  "This is the work of one mage.  Not the entire Circle.  I beg you, do not do this."

"It is too late," Meredith replied with what almost looked like sadness.  "Champion, it is time you picked a side. Do you count yourself among the side of order and law?  Or with those that would destroy hundreds of lives for selfish reasons?"

"She was coming to warn you," Carver's interrupted.  "She had no idea when or what he was planning, only that he was planning something."

"And why did you not come to me sooner?" Meredith asked Carver, accusingly?

"I was not about to hand my friend over to you without proof," Hawke growled in response.

"Then I leave his fate in your hands.  Deal with him as you see fit."  With that, the Knight-Commander turned and left.  "Meet me at the Gallows should you find it in you to help me set this right."

"Raine," Fenris called to for her attention before she could answer.  "What in blazes happened here?"

Hawke did not answer, only pointed to where Anders now sat on a crate, nursing his split lip. "Go get the magebane, Fenris. We have work to do, and not a lot of time to do it in."

"You cannot be suggesting that we let this abomination live!" Sebastian shouted in anger.

"Yes, I am." She pulled him aside. "Don't let your anger get the better of you, Sebastian."

"But he deserves to die for what he has done!"

"Yes, but not by me. And not by you. There are some fates worse than death, Sebastian."

The archer looked at her, question in his eyes.  "What are you saying?"

"Death is too easy for what he has done.  Look at him. He wants it.  Kill him and you make him a martyr."

"Then what do you suggest we do with him?"  He didn't seem at all placated, his arms crossed over his chest, anger and hatred shining deep in his eyes.

"We dose him with enough magebane to knock him out and lock him in one of Avaline's cells until this is all over."  Hawke closed her eyes, breathing deeply to steady herself.  Opening her eyes, she stared the Chantry brother down, defying him to challenge her.  "When we are done, we march him down to the Gallows, past every body, every innocent man, woman, and child that was caught in the wake of his stupidity. Then we lock him up, in isolation, until we have the resources to send him directly to the Divine. Or she can send a guard for him herself.  Let her decide what to do with him since it is one of her Clerics he murdered."

She turned to find Fenris returning with the magebane she had requested.  Avaline had already descended the steps from the Viscount's Keep, and Varric, Merrill in tow, were just coming through from Lowtown.

"Should have know I'd find you in the middle of the mess, Hawke," the dwarf shook his head as he approached. 

"It's not a mess I wish to be in the middle of."

"What happened, Hawke," Avaline asked.

"It's too much to explain all at once," she answered.  "Can you dose him?" she asked Fenris, who nodded in response.

"Try," Avaline insisted. 

"Anders blew up the Chantry, Meredith called for the Right of Annulment, and we get to go help the Templars."

"Hawke, you can't mean…" Merrill asked, wide eyed and offended at the thought of helping with the Templar attack on the Circle.

"Yes, Merrill, I do," Hawke answered.  "Someone needs to be the voice of fucking reason in the middle of all of this, and I can't do that if I'm having to fight Meredith when, despite her power-mad ways, she has the right of the situation this time.  In light of what Anders just did, at least one mage needs to show that we can be reasonable, that we're not all abominations." She sighed, closing her eyes for just a moment to collect her spinning thoughts.  "You can leave if you don't agree, but leave Kirkwall entirely if you do.  I wish I could leave with you, but he's forced my hand in this." 

"I think I understand, Hawke," Merrill agreed sadly.  "I'll help if I can."

"Thank you, Merrill," Hawke said.  She knew just how much it could cost her elven friend to march on the Circle with her. "Can you spare a few guards?" Hawke turned to Avaline.  "We need to lock him up, and someone needs to not only watch him, but also dose him with more magebane should he wake up."

"I think I can manage that.  What do you intend to do with him when this is over?"  Hawke only smirked in reply.  "You're an evil woman, Hawke."  She knew that smirk, and it was never good. "Remind me to never piss you off."  Avaline headed towards a pair of guards with Hawke's bottle of magebane and instructions for how to handle the now unconscious mage.

"Fenris, I know you want…"

"No," he replied, not letting her finish. 

"Your little one is in the safest house in Kirkwall at the moment, Hawke," Varric stepped up and joined the conversation.  "Orana is pretty decent with a bow, now.  And we both have seen what Sandal's runes do.  I actually pity any poor fool that would try to get into your house at the moment."

"She knows how to use a bow?"

"What do you think I've been doing with her for the past three years when she comes to visit me on her off days?" Varric asked with a smile.  "She came to me shortly after that shit with Corypheus," the dwarf continued.  "Girl actually asked me to teach her.  Said she needed some way of helping protect the family, and you do have a strange way of collecting enemies, you know."

Hawke shook her head. "You knew about this?" she asked Fenris.

Fenris nodded, "I bought her the bow."

"And there's no way I can talk you out of this?"

"No."

Hawke sighed. "I think that's part of why I love you so much."  She kissed him gently, needing his reassurance.  Her world was falling apart before her very eyes. With another sigh, she turned towards her friends.  "Alright, let's head towards the Gallows.  See how much trouble we can get into."

"Don't Hawke," Varric admonished.  "Just don't."

Trying desperately to hide the pain of Anders' betrayal, she turned towards Lowtown, the heavy burden of what lay ahead resting on her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders' fate is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... many of you may know by now, or at least have guessed, that I was unhappy with the rather limited choices for what to do with Anders at the end of the game. This is only one possibility for an alternative. Those of you that love Anders... please be gentle with me (don't throw too many things my direction *runs and hides*)

Hawke stood behind her new desk, a desk she never wanted and now had to clean out and make hers. The price for her standing here, in this office, with this title, had been too high.  She sighed heavily, running her hand over her belly. At least this time things did not end so direly as they did with the Arishok.  Though that was mostly in thanks to Cullen and his intervention with Meredith.

She looked up on hearing a knock on her door to find Avaline standing in its frame.

Hawke laughed dryly in reply.  "It's such a mess," she answered.

"But isn't that what you're good at?" the Captain asked, a slight gleam of mischief in her eyes.  She knew Hawke was not speaking of the desk in front of her.

"Yes, but I'm tired," Hawke replied.  "I'm tired of being the one to fix all the damned messes in this Maker-forsaken city.  And now I'm the fucking Viscount."

"You could have declined."

Hawke laughed again. Both knew that would never have happened.  Despite her complaint, Hawke would never walk away from the city that she had made her home. Not when she could still help put it back together.  "Where's Andra?" she asked changing the subject.

"Last I saw, Fenris was chasing after her as she was tearing out of the throne room," Avaline said with a small laugh.  The sight of Fenris, chasing after his daughter, a smile on his face even as he scolded her for being where she was not supposed to be was something she still had to get used to.  "Something might have been said about playing in the garden.  Still, there is no telling by this point."

"Girl does love getting into trouble," Hawke said.

"She's too much like her mother in that regard," Avaline replied dryly.

"True," Hawke answered with a smile.

"So," Avaline changed subjects again.  "Your first official acts as Viscount are to send Anders to the Divine for judgement and to work with Cullen to rebuild the Circle."

"Both are necessary," Hawke said.  "What Anders did is too large for me, for Kirkwall, alone to handle. I hate politics, but we need to be seen as working with the Chantry in regards to this, or the entire city will suffer.  As for the Circle…" she sighed, running her hand over her hair in frustration. "If we do it right, maybe we can make this new Circle an example to the rest of world.  It doesn't have to be a prison.  I'm probably the only mage in the whole of Thedas with this opportunity.  It would be a tragedy to waste it.  If I am trusted, as an apostate, to be Viscount, then why can't we reform the Circle here as an example?  Let our mages in Kirkwall enjoy the freedom I have.  Let them have families.  Let them be seen as people."  Ygraine turned to look at her friend.  "The Gallows will be turned into a place of study, a university, one might say. Yes, we mages need to be watched, but everyone else needs to be taught not to fear us."

"I agree, though the rest of the world may not."

"You're a good friend, Avaline."

Avaline nodded as if the statement was unnecessary.  She would stand by Hawke, regardless of what the world thought of her choices. "Speaking of friends," Avaline said sadly, finally getting around to the reason she had come to see Hawke.  "Are you ready? It's time to go meet with Sebastian."

"Yes."

*****

Anders sat in his lonely cell, despondent, his only companions a very silent Justice and the Templar that sat outside his cell door, reading from a list of names.

The names of the dead.

Hawke had been thorough in crafting her punishment for his deeds.  The walk from the dungeon in the Viscount's Keep to the Gallows had been, of all his experiences, the most harrowing.  There had been so much death because of him. The city was littered with bodies, mage and Templar alike.  Many of the mages he had seen were abominations, having turned to blood magic in desperation, though some, he feared, had already crossed that line long before.  But it wasn't their bodies that haunted him.  It was the bodies of the others, the non-mages.  The children.  Too many innocents had been caught in the crossfire as they tried to escape the carnage, and it was the eyes of the children, vacant in death, that haunted his nightmares.

"Cricket. William.  Denise…"

Anders tried to tune out the Templar's voice as he droned on.  But he couldn't.  No matter how hard he tried, each name seared his soul.

"Andra…"

Anders' mind shook at the sound, a terrified scream ripping from his throat.  "NO!  Please, Maker, no!  Tell me it's not true!"  He pounded on the door.  The Templar stopped his reading, surprised by the outburst.  "She wasn't supposed to be caught in this! Tell me her name isn't there!"

Silence greeted his pleas.

"Please," he cried, tears streaming down his face.  "I beg you.  Read that last name again.  Tell me it isn't her."  He fell against the door, weary and broken.  He would never forgive himself is Hawke's precious little girl had died because of his actions.

"Sandra," the Templar said again resumed reading from his list.

Anders slumped in anguished relief, sliding down the door to end in a heap curled in on himself as he continued to weep.  He had only misheard.  Still, the shock of hearing her name in the list had done its damage.  Sobs wracked his body as the reality of his deeds crashed down on him, an avalanche of regret.  Hawke was right.  He had condemned his niece, beautiful, innocent girl that she was to a world of war and fear.  He was a monster and Justice, no, Vengeance, was a demon, corrupted by his rage and selfishness.  His only hope now was that the Divine saw fit to execute him swiftly once he reached the Grand Cathedral.

*****

Hawke descended the steps into the Gallows dungeon, a brief shiver coursing through her as she felt her magic cut off by the wards.

"I still don't know why you brought me here, Hawke," an angry Sebastian demanded as she came up beside him on the landing where he waited.  "Nor do I believe you've done  the right thing letting that monster live. He should be executed for his crimes.  Or made Tranquil. You're inaction is inexcusable."

"We will see," was all Hawke said as she passed him on the stairs.  They continued their descent to where Anders was being kept.  She raised her finger to her lips, requesting Sebastian remain silent.  Avaline hung back.  She already knew what Hawke intended for this meeting. 

"Cricket. William.  Denise…" the Templar looked up from reading from the list as the small party entered the room.

Silently, Hawke nodded to the guard.

"Andra."

Sebastian gasped.

Suddenly an anguished cry erupted from the previously silent cell.  Tears slipped from Hawke's eyes.  She didn't want to do this, but it needed to be done. The man she used to call friend needed to know exactly what the consequences of his actions were. Though Andra was safe, playing in the gardens at the Keep with her father, she very well could be on the list of the dead sometime in the years to come.  There was only so much Hawke could do, even as Viscount of Kirkwall, to guarantee her daughter's safety in the world Anders had shattered.

"Tell me it isn't her…"

Hawke nodded again to the guard. 

"Sandra…" he continued.

"We are done here," Hawke said solemnly as she turned to leave, walking past Sebastian and towards the stairs leading out of the dungeon.  "He leaves in the morning for Orlais."

"Yes, your Grace," Sebastian said, bowing slightly in respect as Hawke ascended the stairs, her steps followed only by sobbing and the names of the dead.

*****

In the morning, at first light, a broken, shackled Anders trudged his way down to the Gallows' docks flanked by half a dozen Templars.  Hawke stood stoically to the side, Avaline just slightly behind her in guard.  Anders noticed how Hawke refused to meet his eyes.  He said nothing, only kept his eyes forward, cast towards the ground as he walked, knowing he would gain no forgiveness from her.  He knew he didn't deserve it.  Silently, resigned to what lay ahead, he stepped aboard the ship that was to carry him to his fate.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing the story forward a few years, Cassandra comes to Hawke to ask for help with the beginnings of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally wait a while between posting chapters, but I was anxious to get this over with so I can start on the final installment of this series. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Cassandra followed the Seneschal through the halls of Kirkwall's Viscount Keep. Why he was leading her deeper into the Keep, she had no clue.  She was here to meet with Viscount Hawke, but the man before her completely bypassed where she suspected the offices to be kept, and he was leading her not into, and instead through the rather empty throne room.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the detour.  "I was told that I would be admitted to the Viscount, when I arrived."

"The Viscount understands why you are here, Lady Seeker.  She asked that you meet her in the gardens," the Brann replied. 

"The gardens?"

"Yes, Lady Seeker."

Cassandra said nothing more.  She knew, at least from reading Varric's book, that the former Champion of Kirkwall was somewhat of an eccentric woman, if his tale were to be believed as true, though she suspected the dwarf of exaggerating greatly.  No mage could single handedly defeat an Arishok of the Qunari.

"She was rather insistent about the location for the meeting." 

Was that a hint of exasperation that she heard in the man's voice?  Maybe some of the tale had a ring of truth to it. After a few more turns, they approached a large, double door that was opened out onto what looked like a columned terrace. 

"The Lady Seeker Cassandra Pentagast," Brann announced as he approached the edge of the terrace. 

"Thank you, Brann," Cassandra heard Hawke say from somewhere out in the garden. Was this woman going to make her hunt for her? Cassandra thought with annoyance.

"You'll have to forgive me for not coming to greet you," Hawke continued as Cassandra followed her voice farther out into the garden, "but as you can see I am currently unable to rise for a proper introduction."  As Cassandra rounded the small path she was following, she found Hawke, sitting in a garden chaise, legs stretched out before her with a small child asleep in her lap.  The toddler, a girl with the same color hair as Hawke, was laid out across the Viscount's legs, cuddling into Hawke's obviously, though slightly, pregnant belly.  "Please, sit," the Viscount gestured to a chair that sat next to hers.

Cassandra sat, curious. This was not what she had expected.  Nothing in Varric's book said that Hawke had a family.

"She played a little hard this morning.  Tired right out."  Hawke ran her hands gently through the girl's hair.  "She likes to cuddle.  Especially now that I've started showing.  She's rather excited about having a younger brother or sister."

"Viscount…" Cassandra hesitated.  She had come here to request aid, to ask that the Viscount come to the conclave the Divine was holding.  Maybe even to help with the fledgling Inquisition they were trying to put together.

"As you can see, I am unable to help with your earlier request.  I apologize for not telling you more as to the reason why I could not come to your aid, but we thought it unwise to send out a missive with my condition written in it.  Things may have settled somewhat, at least here, but Fenris is still rather protective.  And there are those in Thedas that would still hold me responsible for deeds that are not my own, despite the facts of past events."

"I think I understand," Cassandra agreed, disappointed in what appeared to be a wasted trip.

"However," Hawke continued, "I have a compromise to suggest."

"And what would that be?"

At that moment, a noise erupted from the nearby bushes, flowing down the path that led farther into the garden.  Cassandra was stunned as a dwarf, coat half open to show an expanse of chest hair, ran into view, clutching his chest.  "You'll never take me alive!" he yelled, looking back over his shoulder.

From somewhere behind him, Cassandra heard a young giggle.  She watched the spectacle as it played out before her. The dwarf pretended to trip, sprawling out across the ground, the bushes to his side suddenly erupting in a flurry of black and burgundy.  "I win!" the girl giggled in glee as she jumped on the dwarf's back.

"You got me…" he groaned dramatically.

Hawke chuckled, shaking her head.  "Varric," she said with a hint of warning though there was mischief in her eyes. "We have a guest."

"Yes, yes, I know, Hawke," the dwarf said, though he made no attempt to dislodge the girl that now sat on his back. 

Cassandra took the time to observe the young girl.  She looked to be about the age of six.  Her eyes were bright, stormy grey that matched her mother's, but her hair was a stark, wavy black that cascaded down her back to her waist. From her father, maybe? What Cassandra found the most interesting, however, were the girl's ears.  There was a slight point to them, as if she were part elf.

"Andra, sweetie, let him up.  I need to speak with your Uncle Varric."

"Yes, mama," the girl said.

"We'll play again soon, Giggles," the dwarf said, helping set the girl's burgundy skirts to right and straightening her hair some. 

"Okay!" Andra smiled brightly. 

"Come here, sweetie," Hawke said to her daughter.

"Yes, mama?"

"It's time for your lessons," Hawke continued as she fixed what mess Varric had missed of the girl's hair and dress.

"Yes, mama," the girl replied, some of the joy leaving her voice.

Hawke kissed the girl on the head before sending her on her way, watching her go with a shine in her eye.  The girl was obviously well loved.

"Let me take this little one from you, Hawke," Varric said as he came over to where they sat.  "I'll try no to wake her up."

"It's okay if you do," she replied.  "If she stays asleep much longer, she'll not want to go to sleep tonight."

"And that's a bad thing," Varric said with a smile as he reached for the toddler that was still sprawled across Hawke's lap.  This one, Cassandra noticed had hair the color of her mother's, though straight, and ears similar to her sister's.  As she opened her eyes, sleepily when Varric moved her, Cassandra noticed they were a vibrant, emerald green.

"It is if Fenris won't go to sleep until he's checked on them and found them safely tucked into their beds, asleep."  Hawke stretched her legs, sliding them off the chaise she was lounging on and placing them on the ground, adjusting how she was leaning against its back.

"He still does that?"

"You would think that after six years he would be less worrisome," she shook her head.

"I think it's sweet," Varric said.  "Just let him have his little quirks, Hawke. The man never expected he'd live this long, let alone build a family."

Hawke smiled at that. "You're right."

"So, who is our guest?" Varric changed the subject, suddenly.

"Seeker Cassandra Pentagast," Hawke replied.  "Fenris should be here in a moment.  He went to get Cullen."

"Why am I here?" Cassandra asked, growing impatient with the continuous delay. "What is this compromise you spoke of?"

Hawke sighed. She really didn't want to have to explain more than once.  Luckily, Fenris took that moment to enter the garden, behind him, a tall man in Templar armor followed closely.

Cassandra watched as the two approached.  The Templar was striking enough, but the elf, she had never seen markings such as his among the Dalish.  Could this be the former Tevinter slave that Varric mentioned in his book?  He wore all black, a pair of vicious-looking clawed gauntlets in his hand.  She continued to watch as the elf set the gauntlets on the table next to the chairs before bending over to kiss Hawke gently on the top of her head, his hand straying to caress the slight roundness of her belly proudly. 

"How are my girls doing?  Are you feeling well?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Same as when you left us an hour ago," Hawke laughed in response.  "Andra is inside with her tutor, assuming she made it that far.  And Beth," she pointed to Varric's lap where the young girl was just beginning to wake up fully. 

"Papa!" she squealed when she saw him standing next to Hawke, launching herself from Varric's lap and towards her father.

"Hello, little one. Did you have a good nap?" Fenris asked the toddler as he scooped her up into his arms and gave her a hug, placing a kiss atop her head.

The girl nodded.

"Please, Viscount," Cassandra interrupted.  "At the risk of sounding impatient.  If you cannot help me, and I understand why, I would hardly ask one in your condition to travel across Thedas into a war-torn area such as Fereldan, why have you allowed me this meeting?"

"Forgive me," Hawke apologized.  "I didn't want to have to make introductions, or explanations more than once. This," she pointed towards the dwarf, "as you already know is Varric Tethras.  And this," she pointed towards the Templar that stood behind her chair, "is Knight-Captain Cullen."

"Seeker," the Knight-Captain nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have spoken with both, and they have agreed to accompany you back to the Divine's conclave. Varric, as you know, is one of my closest friends, and stood with me, both before and during the aftermath of the Chantry explosion.  Cullen knows the story from the side of the Templars.  Both can give an accurate account of the events that led up to that moment, and the events afterward.  Varric will represent me, as my ambassador if you will, and Cullen will represent the Templars here as well as the Circle we have built."

Cassandra nodded. "That is…" she hesitated in thought, "agreeable."

"Really?" Hawke asked a little skeptically.

"Yes. Varric can tell your tale to the Divine, and the Knight-Captain can inform the conclave of the reforms you have brought to the Circle here in Kirkwall."

"You've heard of them?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, Knight-Captain," Cassandra replied.  "As soon as the mage, Anders, arrived in Val Royeaux, we sent agents to help discern what action needed to be taken. The Divine is pleased with what the two of you have accomplished here."

"That explains the lack of Exalted March," Varric mumbled.

"Why would there have been?" Cassandra asked matter of factly.  "You turned the criminal over to the proper authorities.  You took care of several of the other problems that were at the root cause of these events. You also implemented change that would eventually lead to the only stable Circle of Magi in the entirety of Thedas. Though it is a tragedy, what happened, you did all you possibly could in a terrible situation."

"Starkhaven is working on similar changes," Hawke added.

"Yes," Cassandra agreed.  "But those changes started here.  The Divine would agree with having the Knight-Captain address conclave on this matter. Do you have a mage that you can send as well?  It would not do to have them left out.  Both sides of what you have done here need to be heard."

"I think we can find someone," Hawke agreed. 

"Good. I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow," Hawke agreed. 

"Tomorrw, then."

*****

Two months later…

Cassandra rose from where she had been thrown to the ground and stared up at the now green, swirling sky in disbelief.  The explosion had rocked everything in the area, including Haven.  The Divine was dead.  The conclave swiftly concluded in tragedy.  There was no hope now for peaceful reform.

She could, from somewhere near, hear the frustrated voice of the dwarf, Tethras. "Andrate's flaming ass, again?  Shit… "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three will begin soon...


End file.
